


New Technology

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous request for solo Jayce smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Technology

Jayce may have been inventing a little something personal for the first time in awhile. Something he probably shouldn’t be spending so much time on, and something he definitely shouldn’t tell anyone about. But when he had the time, he just had to test out the small piece of hextech… to see if it worked, of course. That’s what he told Cait when she nearly interrupted the ‘test’. “Improving the future, come back in a couple hours,” he had said, after he’d choked down a moan and cleared his throat. 

He let out the breath he was holding once her footsteps whispered off into the distance, his grip loosening on the base of his cock, Jayce having tightened his grip initially to preserve the state of arousal he was in. Things were starting to pick up, having stroked himself for several minutes already. His cock was hard against his palm, thick and warm and surely ready for the next step.

He ran his hand over it once more before he was picking up his project with the other - a small round piece of hextech equipment with a short curved extension. A strap was attached to it, and both hands lifted to wrap it around his member, just under the reddened head. The device laid upon the underside of the head, the curved extension reaching up to just barely touch his tip. He shifted in his armchair in anticipation, spreading his muscled thighs just a little more. Fingers curled under his sac as the thumb of his other hand went to turn it on…

"Mmh-ah!"

The muscles of his lower body tensed as the device vibrated against his cock, sending jolts of arousal down his spine and making his member twitch. He couldn’t help but throw his head back against the chair, deep moans reverberating from his throat as he drank in the sensation running through his body. The device barely made a sound as it made his cock start to leak, a clear drop of liquid trailing down the hard flesh. He didn’t even need to stroke himself, the device to doing all the work.

His pants and moans filled the air as he couldn’t stop his hips from twitching, his orgasm approaching quick. The hand at his sac moved up to press the curved extension of the device closer to the slit at the top of his cock, pressing it against it and letting the vibrations spread through the highly sensitive tip. 

"Ahh… Oh god… Ah… Aah!"

His back arched, thrusting his hips up into the air as his orgasm finally hit him. One shot of white reached up into the air, falling onto Jayce’s chest before another followed. The muscles of his legs were tense as he rode out his orgasm, hips twitching as white poured out and onto him. His mouth was open as he panted and moaned through it all, the vibrations never ceasing. 

"Ahn… mmh, too much, t-too much…" he breathed as his hands shook on his way to turning it off. And once he finally managed to hit the switch, he slumped against his chair instantly.

His face and chest were flushed, chest rising and falling with his breath as he attempted to even it. His head tilted forward to see the mess he’d made. Some had even gotten up to his collarbone, and he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

The laugh was cut off by a jump at a strong knock at his door again, and this time it was Vi calling his name. 

"J-Just finishing up! Don’t break my door down for the next five minutes, alright?"


End file.
